someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Never Again...
Prologue Never again that I shall forget that memory. That "thing" where it invites you to go to its... place. To the point where darkness has gone through your damn soul... you can never take back the shadow behind you. Never again... Chapter 1 The name is Kriss Redgroove. I was a Police Officer in Fresno, California. Apparently these rumors of a letter that invites you to a cabin in the mountains over the woods will, somehow, make you a shadow among people. Now me and the police officers make a joke out of it since it sounded like some teenagers just made a bad rumor in Facebook. But then again these disappearings of people in the mountains are really starting to make me believe the rumor. They think I'm crazy. Am I crazy just to belive that rumor because of those disappearings? Hopefully I forget all of this when my mind clears. Chapter 2 Around 8 people called us around Downtown Fresno. It wasn't any shootings or robbery but what they called for is that they see a shadow. A shadow? Might as well say Jesus hugging Santa. When we arrived at the scene... jesus they were right. A shadow just walking... just walking like a plain ol' citizen with a daily routine to finish. We told "it" to stop but it did not listen and said something in an unintelligible speech "ᴤɐ٨ө wө¡ ᴤɐ٨ө wө ɓoq¡ Oµ ɓoq !ʇ µ∩ʁʇƨ¡ Iʇ µ∩ʁʇƨ ƨwo w∩ⅽµ... bꞁөɐbꞁөɐƨө µꞁөөꞁb өwwө¡". We thought it went hostile on us so we shot and shot but it did nothing. No bullet holes, except on the wall and cars behind it. As we ran out of ammo, it ran to the mountains and over the woods. We didn't expect much proof of those calls but when we saw it... god help us find out who or what it is... Chapter 3 It's all over the news. From Yahoo to Youtube, it just went out like that. The media asking questions, churches placing out crosses houses to houses to "burn the devil's shadow", and us? Well the whole station is busy on one case for the first time. I was one of the few who took the case along with a few detectives and officers. The FBI are currently working with us to crack the case but it would take years since no data contains anything about a "shadow". We decided to go for one thing though, the rumor. That rumor has to give us a lead or we are looking at dead ends of our case. That rumor just didn't start anywhere... it started it in a cabin in the woods. We decided to go in the woods to look for more clues that can take us anywhere in the case. I still remember where that shadow went and decided to start from there. A call came from the station and told us that one decided to rewind the tape from one of the security cameras at the scene: "Save me! Save me god! Oh god it hurts! It hurts so much..." It wasn't hostile, oh god it was asking for help but for what? To end it's life or to save it from th light or dark? Chapter 4 We went into the mountains and over the woods where the cabin is. We reached a small and odd cabin and no one came out as we knocked at the cabin's door. No one. Not a single soul answered out of that cabin. Then a man came to open the door. We asked questions of a rumor that started here but he said no rumors came from his cabin. He then invited us to tea and lunch and we rejected respectfully. But as we got in our car, it was out of fuel. No way as I thought because the needle was pointed at F. We just walked back again to the cabin and asked him for his invitation again as the cabin was the only shelter during 11 P.M. Final Words "Ughhhhhh, that bastard... drugged the tea... should've known goddamnit. Where am I? Outside the woods? Huh that's weird... I was... wait what was I doing? I remember drinking tea and that man. "gasp" My team! Hey guys?!" No answer. "Guys!!!" No answer. "Ughhh my head is pounding. Where are my keys? Wait where is my car?" A man comes out of the shadow. "Who are you?" "I am your creator." "God?" "No." "Then the devil?" "Wrong again Kriss." "How do you-" "Know your name? I am your creator as I created that name for you." "But where is-" "Your team? Oh they are somewhere else around the town." "What did you do to me? T-to us?" "Oh I made you my finest shadow. Don't believe me? Take a beautiful look at yourself." As I look at the ground where my feet was... oh god. Those two words were the only words I kept thinking. "How did you like my new creation of you? Beautiful isn't it? I tried not to damage you with my other shadowlings-" "Shadowlings?" "Yes Kriss. They are like you. They have accepted me as their god. Not those faulty gods who "humans" pray for. No no them... but me." "No. God no. Nonononononono!" "It's too late my son." "I am not your damn son!" "You are and forever now." I ran for help, help back into the town as he laughed manically. But as they saw me... they screamed. The cops came in and I asked the same thing the shadow did "ᴤɐ٨ө wө¡ ᴤɐ٨ө wө ɓoq¡ Oµ ɓoq !ʇ µ∩ʁʇƨ¡ Iʇ µ∩ʁʇƨ ƨwo w∩ⅽµ... bꞁөɐbꞁөɐƨө µꞁөөꞁb өwwө¡" As they shot me I knew one thing... I was a Shadowling. This Creeptpasta is SUPERLONG. Hopefully you got to the end to read this or you just said "Fuck it. Skipping it to the end." but hey congrats and thank you for reading my second Creepypasta. Hope you enjoy and put any of your opinions in the comments. I will not get offended or get mad as free speech is allowed. Thank you and have a great time. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas